The present invention relates to storage systems and more particularly to a storage system having a support surface which is maintained in a specific relative orientation when in a storage configuration, an access configuration and throughout movement between the storage and access configurations.
Storage systems adapted to utilize unused space are well known in the prior art, as shown, for example, in Spencer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,791; Vercellotti, U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,645; Hammond, U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,586; Bishop, U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,749; Genereaux, U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,437; Welsch et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,619; Mercer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,261; Bishop et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,852; and Thorp, U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,728. In particular, it is known to provide storage systems that when in a storage configuration are located in a cavity in a ceiling or overhead structure and when in an access configuration extend below the ceiling or overhead structure. Some of these known storage systems, such as those disclosed in Vercellotti, Bishop, Genereaux and Mercer, pivot between a stored position and an access position. Other known storage systems, such as those disclosed in Spencer, Hammond, Welsch et al., Bishop et al. and Thorp, translate vertically between a storage position and an access position. Fixed horizontal shelves in the translating systems remain parallel to the floor when in the storage and access positions, as shown, for example, in Welsch et al. It is known to provide a vertical translatable storage system using a motor to translate the storage system between the storage and access positions, as shown, for example in Spencer, Hammond, Welsch et al., and Bishop et al. It is also known to use a parallelogram linkage in a storage system to maintain a shelf in a substantially fixed orientation relative to the floor or ceiling during pivotal movement between a storage position and an access position, as shown, in Genereaux, FIG. 4.
Those skilled in the art will recognize that the displacement between the ceiling and the structural component thereabove, be it another floor or a roof, needs to be larger to facilitate a vertically translatable storage system having the same height as a pivotable storage system. However, the mechanism required to maintain the shelves of a pivotable storage system horizontal is much more complicated than that required in a translatable system.
A pivotable storage system driven by a motor between a storage position and an access position would be appreciated.
According to one aspect of the disclosure, a storage system for selectably providing access to a space above a ceiling and for storing articles therein is provided. The system includes a frame, a support, a pivot mechanism and a motor. The frame is mounted to the ceiling for pivotal movement between a storage position, wherein the frame is disposed substantially within the space, and an access position. The support has a supporting surface. The pivot mechanism couples the support to the frame and is configured to maintain the supporting surface in a substantially fixed orientation relative to the ceiling as the frame is moved between the storage position and the access position. The motor is coupled to the frame and the support and is configured to drive the support between the access position and the storage position and to cooperate with the pivot mechanism to maintain the support surface in the fixed orientation.
According to yet another aspect of the disclosure, a storage system for mounting to a ceiling of a structure is provided. The storage system comprises a mounting frame, a storage compartment, a lift mechanism, a tilt mechanism, and a motor. Portions of the mounting frame are disposed above the ceiling. The storage compartment is coupled to the mounting frame for pivotal movement relative to the ceiling between an access position and a storage position. The storage compartment comprises a frame and at least one shelf having a support surface. The shelf is mounted to the frame for pivotal movement relative thereto. The lift mechanism is coupled to the frame of the storage compartment and configured to raise the storage compartment from the access position to the storage position. The tilt mechanism is coupled to the shelf and configured to maintain the support surface of the shelf in a substantially consistent orientation relative to the ceiling when the storage compartment is in the access position, the storage position and positions between the access and storage positions. The motor drives the lift and tilt mechanisms to move the storage compartment between the access and storage positions and maintain the relative orientation of the support surface of the shelf during such movement.
According to still another aspect of the disclosure, a storage system for mounting to a ceiling of a structure having an electrical supply and a water supply and a floor drain is provided. The storage system comprises a mounting frame, a storage compartment, a lift mechanism, a tilt mechanism, a sink and water supply lines. Portions of the mounting frame are disposed above the ceiling. The storage compartment is coupled to the mounting frame for pivotal movement relative to the ceiling between an access position and a storage position. The storage compartment comprises a frame and at least one shelf having a support surface. The shelf is mounted to the frame for pivotal movement relative thereto. The lift mechanism is coupled to the frame of the storage compartment and configured to raise the storage compartment from the access position to the storage position. The tilt mechanism is coupled to the shelf and configured to maintain the support surface of the shelf in a substantially consistent orientation relative to the ceiling when the storage compartment is in the access position, the storage position and positions between the access and storage positions. The sink is mounted to the frame and the water supply lines extend between the sink and the water supply to provide water to the sink.
According to still another aspect of the disclosure, a storage system for mounting to a ceiling of a structure having an electrical supply is provided. The storage system comprises a mounting frame, a storage compartment, a lift mechanism, a tilt mechanism, and a television. Portions of the mounting frame are disposed above the ceiling. The storage compartment is coupled to the mounting frame for pivotal movement relative to the ceiling between an access position and a storage position. The storage compartment comprises a frame and at least one shelf having a support surface. The shelf is mounted to the frame for pivotal movement relative thereto. The lift mechanism is coupled to the frame of the storage compartment and configured to raise the storage compartment from the access position to the storage position. The tilt mechanism is coupled to the shelf and configured to maintain the support surface of the shelf in a substantially consistent orientation relative to the ceiling when the storage compartment is in the access position, the storage position and positions between the access and storage positions. The television is mounted to the frame and powered by the electrical supply.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Like reference characters tend to indicate like parts throughout the several views.